The Killers
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: A bunch of one shots connecting Supernatural to Killer songs. Revoles around main characters and then some. Like song-fics only just Killer stuff. Mostly thoughts, none really AU.  Spoliers up to current episodes for some. Warnings in each chap.
1. Enterlude

Hey guess what I'm a Killers fan. All songs. So you mix an ipod and walking in on my brother watching Supernatural and boom, badda, bing You have several a one shot per song. And I will do all the songs. Though some will be harder to connect I'll do my best! I hope! So I'm going to at the start attach a youtube just so if you don't know what the song is there you go. I will be doing also the vague songs like "Don't shoot me Santa". Also I will do Brandon Flowers's solo album.

So here is the vid: youtube .com/watch?v=7f3h5Se5BtU (by the way don't own the video, nor do I know who does, also have to remove the space in the URL)

So without further ado I give you short one shot for a fifty second song! No joke!

Basically this is Sam after 5.13 when he goes back in time, no not cowboys that 6 the other time you know with his Mom. _This is for the song lyric at the end._

* * *

><p>Enterlude<p>

Sam met Mary. The one woman he probably thought he would never have the pleasure of meeting in person. Who would think he would go to heaven? Anyways point was he met her. Of course it wasn't a perfect meeting and it certainly was stressful. Being hunted by an angel can do that to you and Cas was down so they were stuck. But it was fantastic regardless, she was wonderful. Everything he ever dreamed about. She was that, well he didn't imagine her being a hunter originally, but it was fantastic. He was just thrilled and then regret settled in. He didn't have his mother growing up, never did, never will, that redefined that for him. Mary would never be there for him. At least he had Dean.

_Outside the sun is shining it seems like everything is faraway. It's good to have you with us even if it's just for the day._

* * *

><p>Okay not brilliant but hey it works, I thought if would be best to start with Enterlude, I'm going to end this series of one shots with Exitlude. Seems somewhat fitting.<p>

One more thing! I don't own any of this I really don't, not The Killers, Supernatural, and not the Video.

One more thing! If you have a preference on the next song say so in a review please!

One more thing! Actually review please or else I won't continue this.


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

Hey again! Two in one day? I know preposterous, but come on you love it. Oh wait no one has reviewed... awkward. Well hey new story crappy writing, yeah I get it. On the plus isde I'm having fun so I don't care (sticks tongue out).

Vid:youtube .com/watch?v=R9uyb35McKM (remove spaces between the tube and .com, also vid is a actual music video and again don't own a thing)

So for this song, I mostly took the title, because well I like the title. I don't own anything read it, hate it, I accept all reviews

Don't own anything, not the song, not the Killers, and definately not Supernatural, though that would be awesome.

OH one more thing yeah a bunch of one shots if your halfway through season 5 then you are fine, but it's nothing big, just something about Cas and Dean and well a not so holy place.

* * *

><p>Smile like you mean it<p>

Dean

He hasn't smiled in along time. So when he had fun with Cas and the strippers, and laughed. It felt good to be happy again. He knew it wouldn't last, not long enough.

Sam

He was a different case he always had a negative on the back of his mind. He knew the demon blood he knew it all. If Sam had to think of his last true happy memory it was with the Ghostfacers. With Dean and the prank war. As the two dicks drove off and Dean and Sam told each other what they did to them. If felt as if they were normal siblings, he felt whole. Possibly the first time since Jess.

Bobby

Last time Bobby smiled, actually he hardly remembers. It was when his wife was brought back, even if it was by death, which according to Dean was alright, for a horseman. When she knocked and he opened the door to her covered in dirt he freaked out. First response was to care for her, second was demon. He made sure she was alright and damn it all he deal with the consequences later. Especially when he woke up to the house smelling like the good old days, her in the kitchen and him he was complete again.

Crowley

He just never smiled. Well not without wickedness behind it.

Gabriel

He just grinned all the time, some phony, okay most phony. But when he let himself forget as delivered just desserts to some dick, he truly smiled at his brilliance.

He also smiled brightly with anything involving candy, or girls, preferably both.

It was good to be an archangel.

Castiel

He smiled a lot, Dean would argue, but that was before the apocalypse. He smiled when Gabriel was still in heaven and was his favorite brother. Castiel actually was very creative when it came to Gabriel's pranks. When Gabriel "died", Castiel stopped smiling and locked himself in.

When Gabriel showed up again, Castiel still didn't smile.

* * *

><p>Yay! Sad Cas! I mean boo.<p>

How much you want to bet Gabriel has been brought back by God, same time as Cas, and is hanging out somewhere tropical with candy. Yeah my guess is that.

Also at most maybe people will see preslash between Dean and Cas but thats if you squint, hang your head upside down, and there is an earthquake.

Oh and review and if you have a preference on a song shout it out, well type it out, but you can do it in caps!

THANK YOU! For actually reading this if you did.


	3. Jacksonville

Hey everyone! I wnat a review it would be really nice to have one you know even a flame it would be nice to know. So THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE STORY THAT ARE VERY IMPORTANT:

One this is not exactly the Killers, but their lead singer, Brandon Flowers from his solo album Flamingo it's called Jacksonville.

Second I pulled lyric lines and just did a brief little sentence or two for each character. The lyrics in video come about 2:50-ish if you want to know.

Third here is your promised video, no I don't own it and you'll have to get rid of the spaces bet you can't see where they are: .com/watch?v=Sac3QfHLI4Y

Fourth This is just the actual writting by me. _This would be the lyrics. _

Fifth I don't anything about this at all.

* * *

><p>Dean<p>

_I've felt a mother's love_

He missed it dearly, and he wanted a normal life. She made the deal though; she traded Sam, unknowingly but nonetheless. He wanted a mom again.

Gabriel

_I've seen the colors change_

Multiple, Lucifer's from happy to black, the first demon Lilith to black. Black was what everyone turned too. Gabriel tried to get rid of the black one dick at a time. One day he vows they'll all be sunshine yellow or baby blue, because pink can be tacky.

Sam

_I've cried a million tears_

He has, he has probably cried a billion. Jess, mom, Ellen, Jo, Dad, Dean, and he blamed himself for every single tear and death.

Crowley

_I've caused a million more_

Smirks, yeah and he doesn't feel guilty the black hearted bugger.

Castiel

_And what are we here for_

Castiel wasn't sure anymore and he sure as hell wanted to know. Why did his father leave them?

Bobby

_Though we had our problems we were fine_

Bobby sighs a lot. Those idjits always having an issue, but unlike the beginning now they were between themselves, not that he doesn't have issues with the two. At least they find a way to survive at the end of it all.

* * *

><p>That would be it please review and if you have a request for the next song tell me please!<p> 


	4. Andy You're A Star

Hi I'm back! I finally had one review and to her I'm sorry this took so long to write I was struggling with it.

This is Andy You're a Star, and for those of you who don't know it's about a stalker basically.

Okay so here is a video for the song youtube. com/watch?v=yQtXxgAAXEkI do not own it nor do I own supernatural.

* * *

><p>He was hers. No one else's; no one understood him as well as she did, she felt his pain. Those others he hung out with were nothing but a waste of space. He didn't care about them unlike her, she followed him everywhere. She helped him, she is his number one, and yet he took them. But that's okay one day he will be fully hers he knows it; she knows it, now it's only a matter of time. He will rule this world and she will be there with him.<p>

He's amazing.

He's incredible.

He's a god.

He's a star.

He's Lucifer.

* * *

><p>So... Yeah not to happy with that. It was from Meg's perspective or a very very obsessed demon take your pick.<p>

Review please I beg of you! And request a song! Or don't you know...

Bye :D


End file.
